A Lost Outcast
by Vanex
Summary: Sora Nakamura is a runaway, having been living on the run for two years. But how did she get here in the first place? And who is this kind man that calls himself the Maelstrom? One-shot. Side story to The Wandering Maelstrom. Main Pairing: None


**Vanex: _Hello all! Now, you may be wondering what this is about. Well, this is just a one-shot that ties into another story, The Wandering Maelstrom, which features Naruto with Time Lord regenerations, but confined purely to the Naruto world. In it, Naruto is betrayed by the people of Konoha and his family, who turn out to be alive. After regenerating, Naruto becomes a wanderer, wandering all over the Elemental Countries helping people in need and doing everything in his power to ensure that no one suffers like he did in his previous incarnation. You can find a profile for this version of him below the one for his Time Lord counterpart on my profile._**

_**Anyway, the story will also feature an OC. Her name is Sora Nakamura. This one-shot is her story and how she'll be playing a part in the main story. Now, if you are reading this one-shot at the time I released it, don't expect to find The Wandering Maelstrom, as I haven't written it yet. But, you will find a trailer for it at the bottom of this story, after my usual author's note. For now, enjoy this story. And also make sure to read the author's note that's after the trailer. It's important.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal Thinking/Flashbacks"_

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

*Scene Change*

**A Lost Outcast**

Her name is Sora Nakamura. Her birthday is November 22, which is today. More specifically, it's her fourteenth birthday. As she sits on a park bench in Kusagakure, she thinks about how this birthday is as peaceful as the last few ones, but just as lonely. Then again, she'll take them over the horrible birthdays she got back home.

_She was an only child. She lived with her parents in a small house in a small village in Hi no Kuni. Her life was far from great. Her parents were cruel and abusive to her, due to their poor luck in life. It started out as just verbal abuse, but by the time she was seven, it had turned physical._

She sighs as she adjust the hood of her black hoodie. The hood hides her long, black hair and shadows her sky-blue eyes. She watches as people walk by the bench, too caught up in their own little worlds to see the girl that so desperately needs help.

_The next few years were even worse. They would beat her on a weekly basis. Finally, on her twelfth birthday, she made a choice that would change her life forever._

"Mind if I join you?"

She looks up at the young man who spoke to her. He looks to be around her age, with black hair and brown eyes that look as sad as her own. He's wearing black shinobi shoes, blue pants, a red t-shirt, and a gray jacket that looks like it was made with the materials of a sweater. Her first thought is to tell him to get lost, but something about the sad look in his eyes draws her to him, so she just simply shakes her head.

"Thank you." He sits down on the bench. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Having family issues?"

She looks at him in shock.

"How did you...?"

"The look in your eyes."

_Both of them had gone off to a bar, as they certainly didn't want to celebrate her twelfth birthday. While they were gone, she quickly packed what few possessions she had and ran away. By the time the two parents got home, she was long gone._

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes show a loneliness to them, which would suggest to me that you have no one in your life to go to, not even a family. But of course, that could mean that they died. However, your eyes also have a bit of fear, which would suggest that they were abusive and you ran away. The fear is at the possibility that they could find you again. Plus, the way you wear that hoodie and hold yourself suggest that you are ashamed of your body, most likely because it's covered with the signs of abuse."

"Who are you? You know far too much about abuse."

"I don't use my birth name anymore, as the memories of my former life are very unpleasant. Call me the Maelstrom."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"It's a name I chose for myself. Besides, it was either that or Fishcake. Would you go around calling yourself the Fishcake?"

For the first time, she giggled. "I suppose not."

_She lived on the streets after that, wandering from village to village, trying to find a place to call home. No one ever helped her and she would travel on, as she would never go back to that place._

"So, what's your name?"

"Sora. Sora Nakamura."

"A beautiful name. It suits you quite well. Especially with those sky-blue eyes of yours."

"Thank you."

_One day, as she was passing through a town at edge of Hi no Kuni, she learned that her parents were looking for her and were intent on getting her back. She quickly hitched a ride on a transport heading over the border._

The Maelstrom stands up and stretches. "Well, I'd better be on my way. I'm heading to Haru no Kuni, to check up on an old friend."

She frowns as it looks like she'll lose the first person who's taken time to talk to her. "Right. I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is. Unless, you want to come with me?"

Her eyes widen and she looks at him. "What?"

"I'm a wanderer. I travel to different villages and help people whenever they need it. However, it gets very lonely. You're a wanderer, too. I can tell by your clothes. I'm saying we can keep each other company until we can find whatever it is we're looking for."

She grins. "Sounds great to me."

The Maelstrom grins as well. "Well then, we'd better get going."

"Will I need a name like yours?"

"If you want. You don't have to."

"Well, I don't want my abusive parents to find me, so it's probably a good idea. Since I'm an outcast, how about the Outcast?"

"Sounds fine to me, Outcast. You know what, since we're traveling together now, it's only fair if I tell you my birth name."

This surprises Sora. "Really? What is it?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

She grins. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto. But you've already figured out my life story, and I don't know anything about yours."

He shrugs. "That's true. But, I'm kind of afraid you'll leave after hearing it."

"Trust me, life has been very lonely for the last couple of years and you're the only person whose bothered to even talk to me. I'm certain that nothing you say will make me want to leave."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The two start to walk, but before Naruto can begin his tale, he is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"**Kit, are you sure we should bring her along? She could be a liability."**

"_She might, but I don't think so. Besides, I'd rather have her travel with us, instead of her going off alone."_

"**I'll trust your judgment on this. I just hope you aren't wrong about her."**

The Maelstrom and the Outcast walk off, both looking forward to seeing where their journey takes them.

**Vanex: _And that brings this one-shot to a close. Now, like I promised, here's the trailer to The Wandering Maelstrom._**

We see Naruto restrained at the village gate. Standing in front of him are the members of the Council, including Tsunade, who looks pissed at what is happening.

Homura: Naruto Uzumaki, you failed in your mission to retrieve defecting ninja Sasuke Uchiha. By the decree of the Council, you are sentenced to be executed.

Naruto: You can't do this!

Koharu: Silence! Your execution has been long overdue, you monster! I'm glad we can finally do this!

?: Actually, his execution will be handled by me.

Everyone turns to look at the trio standing at the gate. Their eyes widen when they recognize the speaker.

Tsunade: Minato Namikaze?

Maelstrom: They abandoned me at birth and only came back to kill me.

Minato: Rasengan!

He slams the Rasengan into Naruto's stomach, sending him flying out of the village gates.

Minato: With that, the Kyubi no Yoko is no more!

Maelstrom: They all left me to die.

The villagers cheer at Naruto's death and praise the return of Minato, his wife Kushina, and his daughter, Mito. Kushina is the only one not cheering.

Kushina: Goodbye, Naruto. Hopefully, you'll be able to rest in peace, now that you're free of Kurama's control.

Maelstrom: They never expected for me to be reborn.

Naruto's head and hands are covered by a glowing golden energy. The energy shoots from said limbs at an intense rate. When it fades, Naruto's appearance has completely changed.

Maelstrom: That betrayal allowed me to start a new life.

The new Naruto stands up and laughs as some golden energy exits from his mouth.

The new Naruto is standing on a street in Kirigakure, and is dressed in new clothes. There's also a girl wearing a black hoodie with him.

Maelstrom: Hello, I'm the Maelstrom. This is my best friend, the Outcast.

Pain of the Akatsuki is seen looking at something with a piercing glare.

Maelstrom: We're wanderers, helping out people who need it.

The two reunite a little boy with his parents.

The Outcast hides from two people.

Outcast: It's them! They've come after me!

Pain and Konan are walking down a corridor in Ame.

Konan: Pain, what are we going to do? With the Kyubi dead-

Pain: The Kyubi isn't dead! I can feel it. Somehow, he's still alive.

Kushina looks in horror at the sight of Naruto in front of her.

Naruto: Why Mom? Why did you abandon me? Why did you let Dad kill me?

Kushina: Naruto!

Kushina shoots up in bed, revealing that she was having a nightmare.

Maelstrom: Run!

The Maelstrom and the Outcast are running across a collapsing catwalk. However, it can be seen that the Maelstrom's gray sweater-jacket has been replaced by a black trench coat. Suddenly, a section collapses from under the Outcast's feet.

Outcast: Naruto!

Maelstrom: Sora!

Orochimaru is coughing as his body is dying.

Orochimaru: It's time! Time for me to claim my Uchiha body!

Maelstrom: I thought my life was complicated before.

The Akatsuki are launching an assault on Konoha.

Minato faces down Pain.

The Maelstrom and the Outcast kiss.

Orochimaru's eyes shift into the Sharingan.

Kushina hugs the Maelstrom.

The Maelstrom is engulfed by the same golden energy from before. It begins to shoot out of his head and hands at an intense rate, as his body begins to change again.

Maelstrom: But now it's just gotten even more crazy.

**The Wandering Maelstrom**

Written by Vanex

**Vanex: _How was that? Hopefully it got you all excited for things to come. Yeah, I think I've figured out my writing style. I can't focus on just a few stories at a time. I get stuck in creative ruts and they grind to a halt. By jumping to other projects, it gives me time to work my way out of those ruts. So, it could be merely days, weeks, or even months before a new chapter may appear on a particular story. _**

_**I can't predict when it will happen. But I can assure you all that none of my stories will be abandoned unless I say so. Hell, most, if not all, have their next chapters partially written. It really comes down to me figuring out what happens next. I may start The Wandering Maelstrom soon. It's really jumped to the front of my brain. Anyway, see you all in some other story!**_


End file.
